poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot Meets Pinocchio
Littlefoot Meets Pinocchio is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be Made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandma Longneck and Grandpa Longneck (along with Avery Jennings, Stan the Dog, and their friends) meet a wooden puppet named Pinocchio who wishes to become a real boy. Trivia *Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Baloo, Bagheera, Zazu, Roger Rabbit, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Anabelle, Archimedes, Tanner, Avery Jennings, Stan the Dog, Pollie Pi, Lindy and Logan Watson, Delia Delfano, Garrett Spenger, Jasmine Khang, Mumfie, Scarecrow, Pinkey, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Cyd Ripley, Shelby Marcus, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Carface, Killer, Belladonna, Creeper, Shere Khan, Pete, Rothbart, and Nora Dershilt guest star in this film. *Carface, Killer, Belladonna, Creeper, Shere Khan, Pete, Rothbart, and Nora Dershilt will work with The Coachman (which is why they will only make a few minor appearances) and Anabelle will also work with the Blue Fairy in this film. *Whale and Eeel (from Mumfie Franchises) and Mo will make a cameo during the underwater sequence where Littlefoot and the gang help Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket search for Gepetto. *Like ''Sora's Adventures of Pinocchio'', this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, Dog With a Blog, I Didn't Do It,, the Mickey Mouse films, The Black Cauldron, Mumfie Series, The Goonies, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, The Lion King 1 and 2, Icarly, Sam and Cat, The Swan Princess films, and the All Dogs Go to Heaven films. *The only reason why Roger Rabbit is in this film is because Simba and the Jungle Adventure Crew (with Fu Dog being the last team member at the time) will have their own adventure in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Pinocchio, which will be made before Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Littlefoot and the gang were with Jiminy Cricket before in the not-yet-released Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time sequels and TV series, Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty (which explains how they first met Jiminy Cricket), Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar, Littlefoot Meets Tarzan, The Land Before Time/Star Wars saga, Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam, Littlefoot's Adventures of Pocahontas, Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle, ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'', Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, the Disneyland version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]], and ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Archimedes and Tanner will be the Only Ones from Sora's Adventure Team that Appears in the Film. *This film was originally planned to mark the first time Littlefoot and his friends would meet Jiminy Cricket, but after the fact that they had not known Pinocchio yet in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, it turned out that Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure will explain how Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Littlefoot's grandparent met Jiminy Cricket, Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers will explain how Guido met Jiminy Cricket, and Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time (TV series) will explain how Chomper and Ruby met Jiminy Cricket instead. *This film actually takes place after the Disneyland version of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!, which explains Littlefoot and the gang not knowing Pinocchio yet. *This film actually takes place after Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron, which explains Jiminy Cricket already knowing Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Gurgi, and Creeper from that film onwards. *''Pinocchio'' was first released on home video in 1985, the same year that The Goonies and The Black Cauldron were released in theaters. *This film will be dedicated in memory of Dickie Jones who died from natural causes on July 7, 2014. *Yru17 was originally going to make this film, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so PrinceJosh1992 will make this film instead. *Due to brief language, the JA word will be replaced with the word "donkey". Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Censored films